fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 21
W Kotle Wiedźmy (jap. 魔女大釜, Majo Ōgama; eng. In Witches Cauldron) to dwudziesty pierwszy rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Co zrobi ta słodka koteczka będąc uwięzioną w kotle wiedźmy? Dowiecie się. Ale teraz wróćmy do wydarzeń z ostatniego rozdziała. Casey pokonuje Paulę, przez co Mati nie musi się już ograniczać w walce, a oto efekty. thumb|left-Uczta Mrocznego Feniksa... -Mati machnął ręką, a wokół niego pojawił się czarny wir, który w ułamku sekundy pochłonął wszystkich walczących na arenie, pozostawiając Sharp nietkniętego. Po chwili ten sam wir pojawił się poza areną i wyrzucił wszystkich. -Że co?! -Casey się przeraził. W dodatku on jak i reszta byli obolali od walnięcia w ziemię. -Wszy... wszyscy uczestnicy poza areną! Pozostał tylko Mateusz Sharp! -Niki ogłosiła wynik walki. -MATI TO ZABÓJCA FENIKSÓW?! -krzyknął przerażony Adi. ---- Zobaczmy też reakcje naszych sędziów. -''Wiedziałem, że jest silny...'' -pomyślał Rex. -''Ale nie że aż tak!'' -Co on takiego zrobił?! -spytał z przerażeniem William. -Wytworzył coś na kształt Czarnej Dziury, która pochłonęła innych uczestników by następnie wywalić ich poza arenę. -podsumował Shanks. -Wolno mu coś takiego? -spytała Rebbeca. -Cóż zwycięża się poprzez wypchniecie przeciwnika z areny. -odparł Inuictus. -Co prawda nie przewidzieliśmy sytuacji w której jeden uczestnik wyrzuca wszystkich naraz, aczkolwiek zrobił to i wygrał. -Wow. -piskneła Miyoko. -But from all teams we must select two peoples. -Na moje skoro nikt nie dał się rady oprzeć się temu atakowi to nikt nie jest godny udziału w turnieju. -wtrącił Nakiri. -Po prostu jeżeli w której z grup ostaną się trzy osoby to niech przejdą. Jeżeli w każdej z pozostałych grup zostaną trzy osoby najzwyczajniej w świecie zrobimy dogrywkę. -odwrócił się w stronę Rexa. -Co ty na to panie organizatorze. -Pomysł bardzo mu się podoba. -odparł. -Ale niestety zaproszeni przez nas goście mają bardzo napięte harmonogramy i zrobienie dogrywki dzisiaj nie jest zbyt dobrym rozwiązaniem. Zgadzam się na przepuszczenie trzech osób w każdej grup, ale tak czy siak poczekajmy na rozwój wydarzeń. Być może zdarzy się coś ciekawego. ---- thumbSharp zszedł z areny dostając przy okazji owacje na stojąco po czym podszedł do swoich przyjaciół z akademika. -Jesteś Zabójcą Feniksów? -spytał zszokowany Dans. -Adi, Ami wybaczcie. -Mati spuścił głowę na znak pokory, po czym ją podniósł. -Na Jesiennym Obozie opowiedziałem wam, że władam aż dwoma rodzajami Magii Zabójcy Smoków i że uczył mnie smok imieniem Berserek. To nie jest prawda. Jestem Świetlistym Zabójcą Smoków, ale to moja druga magia. Tak naprawdę jestem Mrocznym Zabójcą Feniksów... TRZECIEJ GENERACJI. To moc, którą mój ojciec przekazał mi na łożu śmierci. -Trzeciej Generacji?! -zdziwił się Pit. -Zabójcy Feniksów Pierwszej Generacji to ci którzy uczyli się swojej magii. Zabójcy Feniksów Drugiej Generacji to ci którzy wszczepili w swoje ciała lacrimę. -Adi na chwile zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. -Zabójcy Feniksów Trzeciej Generacji to określenie tych Zabójców Feniksów którzy swoją moc otrzymali od innego Zabójcy. -Super! -krzyknął Thanv. -Ale czemu nam to mówisz? -Przepraszam, ale na początku nie do końca wam ufałem. -odparł stanowczo. -Mój ojciec... zresztą to historia na dalszą część fabuły. Adi! Dans! -krzyknął. -Z turnieju zrobiliście pojedynek między wami, co poniekąd rozumiem, lecz nie myślcie, że wam odpuszczę. Nie dam wam forów i pokonam was obu! -''Czuję się lekko pominięty.'' -pomyślał Luk. Mati następnie przeszedł między Adim i Adim w kierunku salki medycznej by sprawdzić jak się miewa jego przyjaciółka- Paula. thumb|left-Co jest synek? -przerwał niezręczną ciszę Shane. -Wymiękasz? -Hah! -odparł Dragneel. -Teraz tylko bardziej się podjarałem. -zrzucił swoją kurtkę po czym podwinął rękawy. -Patrz! Teraz moja kolej! Poczekam sobie na ciebie w ćwierćfinałach. -Powodzenia. -odparł arogancko. ---- Eliminacje Bloku B Wszyscy ważniejsi uczestnicy Bloku B weszli już na arenę i tylko czekali na dźwięk uderzonego gongu, który stanie się sygnałem do walki pomiędzy szlachetnymi kamieniami 109 Generacji. W końcu z miejsc sędziów powstała Rebbeca. -Po poprzednim niezwykle ciekawym pojedynku w tym również liczymy na niezapomniane emocje. -zamachnęła się. -Gotowi? -uderzyła w gong. -START! Dwudziestu studentów po rozpełzało po arenie, czyhając na słabszych przeciwników. Na środku areny pozostał tylko Tategami. Dragneel widząc to natychmiast ruszył w stronę arystokraty. -Hehehehehe... -Alfred zaczął się szyderczo śmiać. -Co cie tak bawi? -spytał podirytowany Dragneel. thumb-Pocałunek Pustynnej Wiedźmy... -Alfred wytworzył falę piasku, która natychmiast zaczęła przecinać uczestników eliminacji. Przecięci ową walą studenci nagle zaczęli opadać z sił i stawali się jakby bardziej uschnięci. -WO...OOO...DY!!! -krzyknął jeden. Sarah uwiodła natychmiast trzech studentów, którzy zasłonili ją przed owym atakiem. Pit wytworzył ścianę lodu, która osłoniła jego i Ami. Sabrina natomiast wzmocniła otaczające ją powietrze co w efekcie spowodowało wybuch, który powstrzymał piaskowy atak. Resztę uczestników pochłonęła jednak chmura piasku. -Wyluzujcie. -przemówił Alfred. -Plebsowi nic nie jest. -Strumienie piasku zaczęły wyrzucać wysuszonych studentów z areny. -Osuszył ich ciała z wody! -zauważył Evans. -Za pomocą swojej piaskowej magii potrafi pochłaniać wodę z organizmów istot żywych? -wysunęła śmiałą acz słuszną tezę Sawa. -Nikt nie ma ze mną szans! -ucieszył się Tategami. -TO MOC TYCH W KTÓRYCH ŻYAŁACH PŁYNIE BŁĘKITNA KRE... -HAHAHAHA! -kurz opadł a z niego wyłonili się nieruszeni Adi i Sakuya. Shiba była skupiona, Dragneel natomiast się śmiał. thumb|left-Czyli na mnie to nie podziała! -wykrzyczał dumnie czerwonooki. -CO?! ALE JAK?! -przeraził się Tategami. -Jesteśmy Zabójcami Feniksów! -krzyknęła Sakuya, -Nasze ciała stworzone są z żywiołów którymi władamy! -Innymi słowem... -Adi założył swoją opaskę. -SPIORĘ CIĘ NA KWAŚNE JABŁKO! -WYYYYYYYYYYY! -wkurzył się blondyn. Tak więc Adi ruszył z miejsca w stronę Alfreda. Sakuya wiedząc, że lepiej nie przeszkadzać Adiemu kiedy cieszy się walką, odwróciła się w stronę Sabriny, która patrzyła na nią z diabolicznym uśmieszkiem. Chwilę potem do dwóch kobiet dołączyła Sarah. I tak oto arenę zdominowała niska dziewczyna z rozmiarem B, średnia z rozmiarem C i wysoka z rozmiarem D. Bitwę ciał pora rozpocząć! ---- -Zawodniczki Sabrina Salem, Sarah Hocho i Sakuya Shiba wydają się przygotowywać do niewiarygodnego starcia! -obwieściła wszystkim Niki. ---- -Hahahaha. -Sabrina zaczęła się śmiać. -A ciebie co tak cieszy dz*wko? -spytała wkurzona Hocho. -''Trafiłam na niezłe ziółka...'' -pomyślała załamana Sakuya. -Hę? Nazwałaś mnie dz*wką? -spytała Salem. -Tak ciebie. Czarna miniówka, czarny makijaż i jeszcze się uczesać nie umiesz. -krzyknęła szkarłatnowłosa. -Takaś pewna swojego? -spytała z psychicznym wyrazem twarzy. -Tak! -odparła dumnie Sarah. -A ty dziecino? -spytała Sabrina. -Nie obchodzi mnie jak się ubieracie czy co robicie. Po prostu muszę wygrać i tyle. -odparła zmotywowana Shiba. -To co powiecie na ICHIBUKAI?! -krzyknęła wściekle Salem. -Ichibukai? -zdziwiły się Shiba i Hocho. -Dokładnie! Przegrana czy raczej dwie przegrane... -tu Sabrina walnęła diaboliczną pauzę. -PO WALCE ROZBIORĄ SIĘ DO NAGA! -CO?! -krzyknęła przerażona Sakuya. -Hehehe, chyba chcesz się przespacerować na golasa. -odparła Sarah. -Ej ty mała! -krzyknęła w stronę Shiby. -Nic do ciebie nie mam, ale wygrana może być tylko jedna. ---- -PANIE I PANOWIE! -krzyknęła Hagaromo. -CÓŻ ZA NIEWIARYGODNY ZAKŁAD MIAŁ TUTAJ WŁAŚNIE MIEJSCE! ---- -Ichibukai hah? -zaśmiał się Rex. -Miyoko ta czarno włosa to chyba z tobą w rodzinie. -wtrąciła Rebbeca. -Wow! That can be relly amazing battle! -ucieszyła się Charllota. ---- thumb-Ryk Feniksa Wichury! -Sakuya bez większych ceregieli wystrzeliła w stronę swoich przeciwników tornado, które cieło wszystko na swojej drodze. -Tornado?! -przeraziła się Salem. -Heh! -Sarah uśmiechnęła się. -TO NIC DLA MNIE! ZAPACH STALI! -dziewczyna otworzyła tubkę z szarym proszkiem w środku po czym powąchała go, a jej ciało stało się pokryte hartowaną stalą na której podmuchy wiatru feniksa nie robiły żądnych wrażeń. -HA! ZA SŁABO! -dumna swojej siły Hocho podbiegła do Sakuyi po czym zadała jej silne uderzenie pięścią. Atak jednak przeszedł przez dziewczynę ze względu na jej powietrzne ciało. -Magia Stali?! -Sakuya zaczęła rozgryzać zdolności walki swojej przeciwniczki. -NIC BARDZIEJ MYLNEGO! -Sarah błyskawicznie obaliła teorię Sakuyi jak i samą Sakuyę na ziemię przy okazji wracając do swojej "ludzkiej formy". Następnie usiadła na dziewczynie i przytrzymała jej ręcę. -''Może lepiej jak tylko będę się przyglądać.'' -pomyślała Sabrina. -''Albo może lepiej. Arms!'' -dłoń Salem zaczęła świecić się różową energię, która chwile potem otoczyła również i Fioletowooką. (Energia, nie ręka). -Hooooo? Coś się stało? -ciemniejszo skóra zapytała sarkastycznie Zabójczynię Feniksów. -''Szlak!'' -pomyślała Sakuya. -''Jej siła nagle strasznie wzrosła! Przytrzymuje mnie pomimo mojej zdolności zamiany w powietrz... NIE! Moment to nie jej siła wzrasta. Przytrzymuje mnie za pomocą krążącego wokół niej Ethernano!'' -Sakuya na chwilę zamknęła oczy by się odprężyć, jednak to nic nie dało. -''ALE JAKIM CUDEM JEJ MOC TAK BARDZO WZROSŁA!'' -Hihihihihi! -Sabrina złowieszczo chichotała oglądając pokonaną Zabójczynię Feniksów. -Wiesz... -Sarah schyliła się nad Shibą, po czym zaczęła jej szeptać swoim delikatnym głosem do ucha. -Jesteś taka słodziutka, że mogła bym cię całować i całować, a potem bawić się z tobą w nieskończoność. -Hocho wytknęła język by delikatnie polizać ucho złotookiej. thumb|left-DAJ MI SPOKÓJ! -Sakuya nie miała ochoty na pieszczoty ze strony swojej przeciwniczki. -Zdradliwy Szpon Feniksa Wichury! -Sakuya wytworzyła w swojej prawej pięści mały huragan, który przybrał formę wiertła, po czym z całej siły uderzyła Sarę w twarz. Dziewczyna wywinęła parę fikołków w powietrzu po czym wylądowała parę metrów z dala od Sakuyi. Gdy się podniosła z jej lewej strony twarzy płynęła krew w skutek ran odniesionych przez atak wiatru. -TY S*KO! -krzyknęła wściekła Hocho ocierając krew ze swojej twarzy. -TERAZ TO SIĘ DOIGRAŁAŚ! -dziewczyna rozpięła rozporek w swoich jeansowych shortach po czym wypięła tyłeczek. Następnie pstryknęła palcami, a powaleni i wywaleni z areny przez Alfreda studenci zaczęli wstawać z ziemi i wchodzić na arenę. -Co, co się dzieję?! -piskneła przerażona Sakuya. -No proszę proszę. -westchnęła zadowolona Sabrina. -A więc do tego doszło. -HAHAHA! -Sarah zaczęła się śmiać. -przez te wysuszone ciała i chód typowy dla zombie wyglądają jak zombie, ale to nawet ciekawie! ---- -Proszę zejść z areny! -krzyknęła Niki. -Studenci, którzy wypadli z areny nie mają prawa ponownego udzia... -NIKI! -rozbrzmiał donośny głos Shanksa. -W porządku. -Z całym szacunkiem. -wtrącił się William. -Ale czy to fair w stosunku do innych studentów którzy odpali? thumb-To nie tak. -kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Nakiri. -To nie tak, że oni chcą ponownie wziąć udział w turnieju. Oni chcą po prostu służyć swojej pani. -Służyć swojej pani? -spytała dla pewności Sawada. -Co ma pan na myśli? -Magia Uwodzenia! -odparł niebiesko włosy. -What is that? -dopytywała zaciekawiona Miyoko. -Z tego co słyszałem. -wtrącił się Nevz. -To magia marionetek. -Marionetek? -zdziwił się Shanks. -Może i trochę prawdy w tym jest. -To Magia Caster która pozwala na uwiedzenie osób zachwyconych wdziękami użytkowniczki do tego stopnia iż są w stanie działać jak żywa tarcza. Efekty magii mogą być wzmocnione przez bardziej skąpy ubiór, seksowne pozy, kontakt fizyczny czy pocałunek. Hocho zachwycając swojego przeciwnika staje się jego generałem, a zachwycona osoba jej posłuszną marionetką. -Inuictus odpowiedział na pytanie kobiety. -Magia nie działa tylko na osoby w trzech przypadkach: Nie działa na osoby będące szczerze zakochane w innych osobach. Nie działa również na osoby, które nie zwracają uwagi na użytkownika tej magii. Ostatnim sposobem na wyrwanie się z zaklęcia jest zadanie sobie niewiarygodnego bólu. ---- -BIERZCIE JĄ! -Hocho wydała rozkaz swoim poddanym hordom zombie, a te posłusznie zaczęły chwytać Sakuyę za ramiona, dłonie, pod pachami, biodra, łydki, kostki, jeden to nawet chwycił za piersi (albo trans za słaby, albo wręcz za mocny). Po chwili Sakuya była unieruchomiona przez "ścianę z zombie". -KYA! -piskneła dziewczyna. -No to teraz się zabawimy! -Sarah nie mogła wręcz powstrzymać radości. Zakneblujcie ją! -po tych słowach jeden z Zombie zasłonił usta dziewczyny tak by nie mogła się posilić powietrzem a już nieco zaczęła opadać z sił. -Zapach Agonii! Za pomocą tego zapachu użytkownik zmniejsza wytrzymałość przeciwnika i wyczula zmysł dotyku, sprawiając, że staje się bardziej podatne na ból. -''Hmmmmmm...'' -Salem zaczęła analizować obecną sytuację. -''Jeżeli odpowiednio naładuje powietrze w otoczeniu tej szkarłatnej s*ki i nadam mu rotacje, będzie mogła zadawać bardzo bolesne ciosy tej uroczej zabójczyni. Hihihihii ogień zwalczaj ogniem... czy raczej w tym przypadku wiatr zwalczaj wiatrem. Air Amorta!'' Jak Sabrina pomyślała tak to też się stało. Sarah zaczęła uderzać w brzuch Sakuyi (z wyostrzonym dotyku) zapewniając dziewczynie chwile agonii, bólu i cierpienia. Hocho nie rozumiała dlaczego jej ataki nagle zaczęły działać, ale póki działały to jej to zbytnio nie obchodziło nawet. Sakuya w końcu straciła przytomność. ---- thumb|left-''Sakuya!'' -w powietrzu roznosił się głos Adiego. -''Sakuya! O EJ SAKUYA!'' -chłopak nagle z całej siły uderzył w złożone ręce swojej kuzynki. -''BOOOOOOOLI!'' -piskneła dziewczyna. -''A...A...ADI?! Co ty tu robisz? I tak właściwie to gdzie my jesteśmy.'' -''We wnętrzu twojego serca, albo głowy. No tak czy siak wewnątrz ciebie. A ja przybrałem postać osoby której posłuchasz.'' -odparł Dragneel. -''Mogę spytać co ty wyprawiasz?!'' -''NIE POTRAFIĘ!'' -kobieta zaczęła płakać. -''Ona jest za silna! Nie potrafię... Jestem za słaba... Ja... NIE JESTEM TAKA JAK TY!'' -''Pffffffff... Gupia jesteśmy wewnątrz twojego serca. Ja to tak naprawdę ty!'' -odparł Adi. -''Słuchaj Sakuya jeżeli sytuacja cię przewyższa, zamknij oczy, wycisz się i przypomnij sobie przyjemne chwile ze swojego życia, coś co cię uspokaja. Musisz poczuć się bezpiecznie. Następnie na spokojnie przeanalizuj całą sytuację i obmyśl jakąś strategię. Jeżeli brak ci determinacji, to pomyśl jak wiele przeszedłeś i czy warto ci się poddać. Pamiętaj, nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia. Są tylko kretyni, którzy nie potrafią znaleźć rozwiązania.'' -''O tym tak nigdy nie pomyślałam...'' -powiedziała zdziwiona Sakuya. -''Ale łatwo tak powiedzieć. Niby co mam zrobić?'' -''Może najpierw się uwolnij by zregenerować swoją moc. Nie za dużo ci już jej pozostało.'' -odparł wewnętrzny Adi. ---- thumb-''Muszę się skupić... mam siły tylko na jeden atak.''-dziewczyna powoli i delikatnie otworzyła swoje oczy po czym zaczęła ruszać swoimi rękoma, która nadal były trzymane przez podwładnych Hocho. -SKRZYDŁA OCZYSZCZENIA FENIKSA WICHURY! -dziewczyna zamieniła swoje ramiona w silne podmuchy powietrza za pomocą których porozganiała zombie Hocho. Uderzenie to wykonało wystarczająco silny cios by przerwać trans, chwile po tym skrzydła przybrały kształt skrzydeł motyla. -Ską... -jej szkarłatnowłosa przeciwniczka przeraziła się. -SKĄD TY MASZ TYLE SIŁY?! -''Mogłabym spytać o to samo...'' -pomyślała Shiba w momencie gdy Sabrina złowieszczo się chichrała. Następnie wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła jeść powietrze, odzyskując przy tym siły. -NO TO ZACZYNAMY? -HA! JUŻ MYŚLAŁAM, ŻE NIE POPROSISZ! ZAPACH SPALENIZNY! -kobieta otworzyła fiolkę z czerwoną substancją po zaczęły ją otaczać płomienie. Dzięki temu natychmiast zwiększyła swoją szybkość, siłę no i w dodatku była w stanie spalać tlen co znacznie zmniejszało zdolności bojowe Sakuyi. -Zapach Spalenizny... ZAPACH! -dziewczyna krzyknęła unikając w między czasie ataków maga Zapachu. -Dokładnie dziecino! -odparła zadając płonącego sierpowego. -Jestem w stanie wpływać na świat za pomocą zapachu. Nie ukryjesz się przed nim! Nie uciekniesz przed nim! To moja prawdziwa moc! -No to mam szczęście! -odparła Sakuya. -Nie rozumiem? -Moja moc kontroluje atmosferę, twój wstrętny zapaszek nic mi nie zrobi! -oznajmiła dumnie. thumb|left-Pfffffffff... -dziewczyna wyjęła flakonik z żółtym proszkiem po czym rozsypała go po arenie, a ten zaczął się unosić w powietrzu. -Jesteś taka pewna? -Hmmmmmm? -Sakuya nie zrozumiała aluzji Sary. -Nie ważne... wkrótce zrozumiesz. -kobieta wyciągnęła kolejny flakonik tym razem ze srebrnym proszkiem. -Zapach Ostrzy! -rozsypany proszek zaczął się powiększać w niesamowitych ilościach po czym sklejać do kształtu małych ostrzy. -A to co? -Shiba widząc nadciągające z lewej strony ostrza, zrobiła szybki unik. Niespodziewanie jednak została zraniona przez te same ostrza z prawej strony. -JAK? -Hehehe... -Sarah schyliła się nad Sakuya by uderzyć ją w podbródek, więc czarnowłosa odchyliła głowę do góry. Niestety wtedy została uderzona przez pięść Hocho. -Aauuuuuuu! -krzyknęła opadając na ziemię. -Czemu? Czym był ten żółty proszek? -TO PRAWDZIWA POTĘGA MAGII ZAPACHU! -wydarła się (jak to miewa w zwyczaju) Sarah. -Ten żółty proszek pozwala mi wpływać na twoje zmysły! -Moje zmysły? -Odwraca poczucie kierunków. -Sabrina dołączyła się do rozmowy. -Myślisz, że atakuje z lewej, a tak naprawdę atak nadchodzi z prawej. Nawet jeśli rozgryziesz na czym to polega to i tak nie zapanujesz nad swoimi odruchami. Dość przebiegła magia, ale jak widzę jesteś w stanie wpłynąć na tylko jedną osobę. -Zamknij się! -skarciła Sabrinę. -Dziękuje ci, że tam stoisz i nie przeszkadzasz, ale z łaski swojej zaknebluj tą swoją mordę. Zaraz skończę się bawić tą dziewczynką i zajmę się tobą! Patrz na nią! Za chwilę skończysz tak samo! -''Heh... więc jeszcze się nie zorientowała, że ją doładowywałam przez cały czas.'' -Sabrina ucieszyła się. -Dobrze dobrze, już milczę. -Nie lekceważ mnie... -rozbrzmiał cieniutki głosik Sakuyi, która podniosła się z nóg. -Jeszcze masz siłę walczyć? -zdziwiła się Hocho. thumb-Czyli działa to tylko na mnie? Więc wystarczy że oczyszczę to powietrze! -Żółtooka ponownie zamieniła swoje ramiona w powietrze. -Tnący Wiatr w Lewej Ręce. -wiatr przyspieszył. -I Wirujące Powietrze w Prawej Ręce. -powietrze zyskało większej rotacji. -A połączywszy je razem otrzymamy POŁYSKUJĄCY WIATR FENIKSA WICHURY! -Sakuya połączyła obie ręce przy czym wytworzyła ogromną sferę świecącego się wiatru, który otoczył ją, Sare i Sabrine naraz. -CH*LERA! -pisknęła Hocho. -Skąd ta mała ma tyle mocy?! -''Wow!'' -pomyślała Salem. -''Ona jest naprawdę niesamowita!'' ---- -Sakuya Shiba... -mruczał coś pod nosem Shanks. -Jest mała, nie wydaje się silna a jej wyniki są raczej słabe ale w rzeczywistości jest silna. -Z tego co opowiadają studenci Sakury. -wtrącił się William. -Elitarna Dziesiątka wybiera również kilku słabszych studentów do turnieju by pokazać różnicę sił bądź też obudzić uśpione talenty. -Hyh... -Inuictus uśmiechnął się. -Wieści szybko się rozchodzą. -Ale tak to prawda. Idąc za mądrymi słowami, że "Nie wzniesiesz się chowając swoje skrzydła." Niektórzy potrzebują poprostu pretekstu do przebudzenia swojej siły... moim zdaniem Sakuya-chan jest przykładem takiej właśnie osoby. ---- -To jak poddajecie się? -spytała dumna z siebie Sakuya. -''Starczy już tego dobrego!'' -Sabrinie zaczęły puszczać po woli nerwy. Otworzyła swoją dłoń i wycelowała nią w kierunku Sary. -''BERSERKER!!!'' thumb|leftSarah nagle zaczęła emitować karmazynową energią. Jej włosy nieco się podniosły i przybrały kształt kocich uszów z których emitowała owa energia. Wyładowania elektryczne w karmazynowym kolorze emitowane również były z kostek, paznokci i oczy kobiety. Dziewczyna jakby nietknięta przez poprzedni atak wstała z ziemi i zaczęła diabolicznie się śmiać. -NIE WIEM CZEMU! ALE NAGLE CZUJE NAGŁY PRZYPŁYW SIŁ! GOTOWA NA RUNDĘ TRZECIĄ?! SHIBA SAKUYO?! -Czemu?! Czemu ona znowu z wstaje jak gdyby nigdy nic?! -Sakuya była załamana na widok powstającej przeciwniczki, jednak nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. -Już po tobie... ZABÓJCZYNI FENIKSÓW! -szeptała dumnie Salem. Sarah błyskawicznie wystartowała z miejsca i zaczęła zadawać potężne ciosy Sakuyi. W momencie gdy dziewczyna zjadła trochę otaczającego ją powietrza jej ciało natychmiast się zregenerowało, dzięki czemu jej stopień odczuwania bólu wrócił do normy. Niestety ciosy wzmocnionej za pomocą Berserkera Hocho okazały się wystarczająco silne by zadać Shibie dużo bólu, a zarazem wystarczająco szybkie by kobieta zdążyła je zadać zanim Sakuya przemieni się w powietrze. -''Muszę zwiększyć dystans między nami!'' -pomyślała Sakuya. -RYK FENIKSA WICHURY! -Shiba wystrzeliła tornado centralnie w twarz Sary, przy tym odsuwając dziewczynę kilka metrów od niej. -''Sarah ma siłę dzięki mnie!'' -Sabrina znów zaczęła rozmyślać. -''ALE SKĄD TA MAŁA DZ*WKA CZERPIE TYLE MOCY?!'' -JEDNAK SILNA JESTEŚ! -Sarah czerpała naprawdę wiele przyjemności z całej walki. Pojedynek z Sakuyą sprawiał jej nie lada radość. Niestety nie wiedziała, że gdyby nie wsparcie ze strony Sabriny to już dawno by z nią przegrała. -Hahahahahahahha! -Sakuya zaczęła się śmiać. -To jest świetne! -krzyknęła uradowana. Sakuya w tej chwili zrozumiała dlaczego Adi, Pit czy ktokolwiek inny tak bardzo lubią walczyć. Ile radości im to sprawia. ---- -Czemu one się cieszą? -zapytała swoich bardziej wtajemniczonych kolegów Sawada. -Ten turniej może mieć znaczący wpływa na ich przyszłość. A one się cieszą? -Hyhyhy... -Inuictus uśmiechnął się. -Balansowanie na granicy zwycięstwa i porażki podobnej do śmierci. Buzująca krew w żyłach i to wspaniałe uczucie rywalizacji... Ci którzy zrozumieją jak cudownie jest walczyć są najgroźniejszymi ludźmi na świecie. To walka o ich życia, która tak naprawdę toczy się przez cały czas, przez całe nasze życie... my po prostu tego nie zauważamy. ---- -Haaaaaaaaa! -Sarah skrzyżowała swoje ramiona, a jej szkarłatna energia zaczęła się kumulować do postaci kuli. Gdy sfera była już wystarczająco wielka kobieta rzuciła nią w Sakuyę. thumb|180px-Niebiańska Pięść Feniksa Wichury! -Sakuya wymierzyła pięścią w w nadlatującą kulę. W ten sposób powietrze zaczęło ją otaczać, aż w końcu wytworzyło sferę wiatru która zatrzymała energetyczną kulę. -CO?! -Sarah była naprawdę przerażona potęgą jaka tkwiła w Sakuyi. -NIE PODDAM SIĘ! -determinacja, gniew, siła i strach przed porażką młodej Shiby były tak wielkie, że z każdą chwilą jej pięść wiatru przybierała na sile. -JAK?! -Hocho była przerażona. -Wiatr Emocji... -Sabrina wstała z ziemi, będąc jednocześnie zdumioną mocą małej Shiby. -Słyszałam nieco o tym iż Żywioły Zabójców są ściśle powiązane z ich emocjami. Im większa zaangażowanie i siła tkwi w użytkowniku tym większą moc zyskują jego zaklęcia. -Ale by taka smarkula władała taką magią?! -Jesteśmy wszystkie w tym samym wieku... -zironizowała Salem. -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Sakuya skutecznie rozerwała atak swojej przeciwniczki, po czym ponownie pożywiła się świeżym powietrzem by zregenerować swoją moc. -WYGRAM! NIE BĘDĘ DLA NIKOGO CIĘŻAREM NIGDY! -Pffffff... -Sabrinie nerwy już puściły. -DOSYĆ TEGO DOBREGO. -Salem podeszła do Hocho po czym odwróciła ją plecami do siebie i złapała za nie. -O EJ! -wydarła się wkurzona Hocho. -CO TY SOBIE WY... -ZAMILCZ... -oczy Sabriny nagle stały się bardziej psychopatyczne niż wcześniej. -'BERSERKER: SEGUNDA ETAPA'!!! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa